Sentir que pierdes
by Juana I La Loca
Summary: Mas consecuencias.........
1. Default Chapter

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron al terminar Hogwarts, no fueron esperados por nadie, ni siquiera por los mas confiados en adivinar el futuro, fueron unos acontecimientos que cambiaron el rumbo de las cosas, esos hechos hicieron que lo mas mínimo pareciera lo mas grande, y aquellas victorias que fueron ganadas con el sudor de la gente, parecían insignificantes a los ojos de la gente, los sucesos ocurridos durante esa época cambio los destinos, de aquellas personas, cuya cercanía a nuestros protagonistas era mas que evidente, la cercanía de Harry Potter, su cercanía , a aquella pareja formada, cambio su vida así como su destino, cuya única función era librarse de la muerte, debido a Aquel que no debe ser nombrado, ese destino cambio, dando paso a otro cuyas luces se encendieron cuando la muerte de Voldemort, fue escuchada por millones de magos.  
  
Draco, por favor, no te comportes como un niño-, dijo, la suave voz de una mujer.  
  
¿Qué no me comporte como un niño? ¡Por favor! ¡Lucius intentó matarte y ahora me dices que le visitemos!-, contestó, Draco, enfurecido.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!  
  
¡Draco, entiéndelo! ¡Esta muriéndose, solamente quiere ver por ultima vez a su único hijo, que por pura casualidad eres tú!-, le respondió, la misma mujer de antes, ahora su voz no parecía tan suave como antes, sino que había elevado su volumen.  
  
¡NO! ¡Entiéndelo tú!-, le respondió, Draco con la fiereza que le caracterizaba.- ¡No pienso visitar a un hombre, cuyo objetivo ha sido querer matar a mi mujer!  
  
¡Draco, por favor! ¡No odies a tu padre, por algo que ocurrió hace años!-, dijo, la voz de la mujer, que fue bajando su volumen, hasta convertirla en un susurro.- Draco, hace años, diste un gran paso al casarte conmigo...  
  
No, no lo...- la mujer, puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Draco, para impedir que siguiera con la frase, Draco fue acallado con ese dedo.  
  
Aunque , lo niegues, Draco, tú y yo sabemos, que casarte conmigo,- la mujer apartó su dedo, de los labios de Draco,- significó dejar a un lado el apellido de tu familia, tu apellido...- la mujer, vio que Draco iba protestar y, por ello, colocó de nuevo su dedo,- Draco, por favor, no digas nada.- Draco, asintió, con un movimiento de cabeza.- Draco, aunque no lo aceptes, eres un Malfoy, con todas las consecuencias de este apellido, por ello, nuestro matrimonio supuso un cambio para tu familia, al cual se esperaban que nunca ocurriera, por ello es un gran paso, ahora tienes que dar otro paso y aceptar quien eres, y perdonar a quien te dio la vida, o en su caso, formó parte de ese echo, por ello debes ir a visitarle y considerarle como tu padre.  
  
  
  
¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!-, gritó Draco, furioso,- ¿Por qué no lo ves? ¡Ese hombre, al cual dices que es mi padre, pretendió impedir que me casará contigo, al intentar matarte y ahora me dices que le perdone! ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se muera con la conciencia tranquila? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo olvidar simplemente lo que ha hecho,- con ello, Draco concluyó su explicación y se dispuso a marcharse de la cocina, en donde estaba con su esposa.  
  
¡DRACO!-, el gritó de su esposa, hizo que sus pies se pararan, para mirarla de nuevo a la cara.- Aparte de tu asistencia... también pidió la mía.  
  
¿Eso quiere decir que te ha pedido que vayas?-, preguntó Draco, con un poco de miedo en los ojos, a consecuencia de la contestación. Su mujer, asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y piensas ir?-, su mujer apartó la mirada, esto hizo suponer a Draco, que si que pensaba ir.- Pues si piensas que te voy a dejar ir, te equivocas, no pisarás la casa de ese hombre, ¿no sabes como podría actuar?  
  
¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?! ¡Estas suponiendo que tu padre querría matarme!  
  
-¡SÍ! ¡ME DOY MUCHA CUENTA DE LO QUE DIGO, ES MI PADRE, LE CONOZCO! ¡Y NO ESTOY SUPONIENDO NADA, ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO HARA, SIN QUE NADA SE LO IMPIDA, ES POR ELLO QUE NO LE VERAS!  
  
¡QUÉ TU NO QUIERAS VERLE ME PARECE MAL, PERO QUE ENCIMA ME IMPIDAS QUE LO HAGA YO, ME PARECE AUN PEOR!-,los gritos podían ser oídos por cualquier sitio de la casa.- Draco...  
  
-¡NO! No iremos a ver a mi padre, aunque tu quieras-, concluyó Draco- y te agradecería que no me volvieras a hablar de ello, por lo menos no estando yo presente y ahora podemos salir de casa, recuerdas que hemos quedado con Potter y aunque no me agrada en absoluto, también, con Weasley.  
  
¡Cómo eres! ¡¿Cómo puedes cambiar de tema tan rápido?!-,le respondió su esposa.  
  
¡No sé como puedo hacerlo! ¡Pero lo que sé es que no me voy a quedar toda la noche hablando, de la persona que consideras mi padre! Así que será mejor que salgamos ahora, sino queremos llegar tarde a la reunión,- le reclamó Draco a su mujer.  
  
Lo unico que te preocupa es esa reunión, ¿verdad?-, preguntó su esposa.- Sólo una pregunta inofensiva, ¿quién va ir?  
  
¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué voy por qué va Pansy, o alguna de mis ex -novias?-, preguntó Draco, en su tono de voz se le noto el enojo, con respecto a la pregunta que le había hecho su mujer.- Pues te equivocas, voy porque me he comprometido con Potter y tu Weasley.  
  
Será la primera vez que me equivoque, y con respecto a Ron, dejo de ser mío, en el momento en que se consumió nuestro matrimonio, ¿recuerdas?,- le preguntó la mujer, con el mismo tono de ironía con que lo había echo su marido.- ¿Pero que digo? Seguro que no te acuerdas de ello.  
  
Sabes que no soporto cuando Weasley esta cerca de ti, me hace recordar aquella época en que salíais, es por ello que le odio con mas intensidad, con que algún día pude odiar a Potter,- confesó Draco, con toda la sinceridad que le era `posible, ya que este hecho era verdad ,durante mas de dos años, Ron y su mujer, habían mantenido una relación mas allá de la amistad, pero terminaron a consecuencia de la estrecha amistad de su mujer con el prefecto de Ravenclaw, Weasley no pudo con los celos y decidieron que por el bien de los dos, terminan esa relación, que en su momento les unió. Al poco de romper, Draco tuvo que ayudar a Harry, a acabar, de una vez por todas, con Voldemort ,fue en uno de esos momentos en los cuales se enamoró, de la que ahora era su esposa, fue una relación un tanto tormentosa, ya que a pesar, de odiarse menos, de lo que se odiaba con Harry no lo acababan de aceptar, pero lo tuvieron que hacer por el bien, de la persona que consideraban, amiga, si querían verla feliz, y así fue, hasta terminar en boda.  
  
  
  
Pero a pesar de que la mujer que amaba, era su esposa, siempre tuvo la duda de que ese amor, que sintió alguna vez por Weasley todavía existía, y solamente esperaba el momento justo para salir, por eso se sentía enfermo cada vez que tenían que verle, cada vez que la veía junto a él, cada que él se acercaba, sigilosamente, para poder hablar con ella, cada vez que ella dejaba ver, una de esas hermosas sonrisas, que Draco tanto amaba, Draco sentía que esas sonrisas se le eran robadas de él, porque él consideraba a su esposa como suya, que sólo él tenia el derecho de tocarla, de mirarla con ojos llenos de deseo, de lujuria, por eso los celos reinaban en su cuerpo, cuando se daba cuenta de que otro hombre, la miraba con esos ojos, con ese deseo, y mas aun si eso ojos pertenecían a Ron Weasley, o a cualquier hombre , los suficientemente cercano a ella, su mayor temor era que otro la tuviera en sus brazos, como el la tenia, que poseyera su cuerpo, que simplemente la apartaran de su lado.  
  
¿Cuántas noches, permaneció en vela a culpa de ese pensamiento? Sólo le tranquilizaba, verla ahí, a su lado durmiendo, con su pelo cubriendo su cara, con su perfecto cuerpo, dándole el calor que le faltaba, era en una de esas noches en que ella, se despertaba y le veía despierto, y su insomnio era curado con uno de sus besos, en los cuales se decían todo lo necesario, o una de las miles noches de pasión que vivían. Sólo la preocupación, era liberada con esas acciones, no otras, solo esas. Había tenido varias peleas a consecuencias, de algunos comentarios de sus amigos, con respecto a su mujer, de los cuales siempre salía bien parado, pero del que siempre le esperaba una buena bronca de su mujer, que no entendía ese afán, ese sentimiento de posesión con su persona, habían sido muchas las explicaciones dadas pero ninguna fue creída, quizás por la forma de relatarla, porque no tendría argumento, porque era poco creíble, pero fueron muchas, demasiadas.  
  
Vamos, Draco, de eso hace años-, le contaba su mujer.- Hace un año que estamos casados, y aun así sigues con esas, olvídalo, olvídate de él...  
  
¡No puedo! Cada vez que se acerca a ti, reviento de celos...- las manos de su mujer, fueron colocadas a ambos lados de su cara, y la proximidad de sus caras eran cuestión, de pocos centímetros.  
  
-¿Cuándo te enteraras de que sólo te amo a ti, qué nunca podré a amar a otro tanto como a ti?-,dijo su esposa en un susurro, que fue oído perfectamente, por Draco. Dicho esto, acercó su boca y se fundieron en un cálido beso, las manos de Draco se situaron en la cintura de la chica, mientras ella las dejaba caer hacia el cuello, el beso fue cada vez mas cálido, mas lleno de pasión, de una pasión que fue rota, cuando el aire les faltaba en los pulmones.- Y ahora, será mejor que salgamos si no queremos llegar tarde.  
  
  
  
¿Es necesario ir?-, preguntó, con cara de tristeza y con sollozos.  
  
Sabes que es importante, además hace un rato, tenias muchas ganas de ir, ¿a qué viene esa cambio repentino?-, esa pregunta fue contestada con un beso y la entrega de las cosas necesarias, para salir.  
  
Así, que salieron de su casa y se marcharon hacia donde habían quedado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se esta haciendo tarde-, dijo un muchacho de ojos verdosos, cuyo pelo estaba descolocado y sus ojos eran protegidos con unas gafas.  
  
Vamos Harry, tampoco es tan tarde, se habrán retrasado a la salida, sólo eso-, le respondió un chico, caracterizado por su pelo rojo, ese pelo que decía, que pertenecía a la familia Weasley.  
  
¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Ron?-, preguntó Harry.- Es mi amiga y me preocupo de sus seguridad.  
  
¿Y qué te crees que yo no?-, le contestó Ron.- Pero conociendo como es Draco, habrá puesto todos los impedimentos para no venir, así que todavía queda un buen rato, hasta que lleguen. ¡Mira ahí viene mi hermana! ¡¡¡GINNY!!!  
  
Una chica, también con cabello rojo, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia el dúo de chicos, en sus brazos cargaba un bebé, de apenas, unos meses de vidas, el bebé estaba despierto y sus ojos eran de un color verdoso, juntado con otro color, que no se llegaba a ver muy bien, su pelo, a pesar de tener poca cantidad, era de color rojo, como el de sus madre, al ver los hombres se empezó a revolver en los brazos de su madre, moviendo piernas y manos.  
  
Te dije que no lo trajeras, va haber mucho ruido y no se va a quedar tranquilo,- dijo Harry mientras lo cogía en brazos, para tranquilizarle.  
  
¿Y qué querías qué hiciera? ¿Dejárselo a mi madre?-, le preguntó Ginny, a su marido.- Sabes como es, además tenia una cena con los compañeros de mi padre, si tanto te molesta me lo llevo-, indicó la chica ,al mismo tiempo que intentaba coger al niño de los brazos de su marido. El otro chico pelirrojo, se había apartado de escena, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.  
  
No es eso-, expresó Harry, parando las intenciones de su mujer.- No me molesta en absoluto, pero me gustaría que se hubiera quedado en casa, va a ser muy pesado para él.  
  
Bueno, tranquilo dentro de poco vendrá Hermione y nos iremos, para dejaros tranquilos.  
  
¡¡¡GINNY!!!-, gritó una chica que se acercaba hacia el matrimonio.- Hola Harry, lo siento por la tardanza, ya sabes problemas-, dijo, la chica, cuyo pelo, no tenia esos rizos que la caracterizaban, ahora su pelo era completamente liso y recogido en una simple coleta. Su mirada se cubrió de tristeza, pero intentó dibujar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a ambos.- Por vuestras caras, parece que también habéis discutido.  
  
-¡Qué va!-, exclamó Ginny, con tono irónico.- Sólo que a tu querido amigo, le molesta que haya traído a mi hijo.  
  
¡A nuestro hijo!-, indicó Harry.  
  
¡Vamos chicos! ¿No me digáis que discutís por eso?-, preguntó, desconcertada Hermione.- Bueno, ¿dónde esta Ron?  
  
Aquí-, se escuchó detrás de Hermione.- ¡Menos mal que has llegado!-, le dijo mientras le daba un estrecho abrazo.- Siento lo que voy a decirte, pero llévate a Ginny para que dejen de discutir, por favor-, dijo con cara suplicante.  
  
Vamos, Ginny que parece que estorbamos a los hombres-, indicó con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Al apartarse del dúo de hombres, divisaron a un hombre, con los cabellos muy rubios que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellas, Ginny a pesar del paso de los años, no pudo sentir un sentimiento de rechazo hacia él, en la cara del chico se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, mientras se acercaban a ellas, iba vestido de forma elegante, pero sin dejar de ser informal, y su peinado dejo de ser el de peinarse hacia atrás, ahora lo dejaba a su aire, sin ningún tipo de utensilios para el pelo, la estructura de su cuerpo también había cambiado, aunque siempre había tenido buen cuerpo, ahora en sus brazos se habían colocado unos músculos y su pecho era mucho mas ancho, su cara no había cambiado mucho, sus ojos mantenían su color gris, con algo de azul, ya faltaba poco para que se terminara de acercar.  
  
Hola Ginny, ¿qué tal?-, preguntó muy cortésmente.  
  
-Muy bien, Draco, gracias-, le respondió Ginny con la misma cortesía.  
  
-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo-, preguntó Draco.- ¿Podemos ahora? No será, mas de dos minutos.  
  
Claro, Ginny, ¿me esperas aquí? Ahora vuelvo-, le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba de allí.  
  
Me acaba de llamar mi madre-, fueron las palabras de Draco, la cara de Hermione cambió de repente.- Lucius ha empeorado, dice que si queremos ir, que vayamos a mas tardar mañana.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-, preguntó Hermione, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, pero quería oírla de los labio de Draco.  
  
-No pienso ir, no puedo perdonarle lo que ha hecho y...  
  
-No se trata de perdonarle, es solamente verle ..... por ultima vez.  
  
Hermione, ya hemos discutido esto, y tu tampoco iras, si pensabas ir-, informó Draco, desafiante.- Sabes lo que hará.  
  
¡Sí, claro! Postrado en una cama-,dijo con tono irónico.  
  
Hermione por favor, conozco a Lucius , prométeme que no iras que no pisaras la casa de ese hombre-, pidió Draco, con cara de preocupación.  
  
No puedo Draco, quiero ir, aunque sólo sea para que me recrime lo que te he hecho-, explicó Hermione.- Ya te lo he dicho, iré con o sin tu consentimiento, pero iré.- Y con ello, se fue, dejando desconcertado Draco, viéndola como se alejaba junto a Ginny y salía al patio del edificio, tenia que impedir que fuera o ir con ella, pero esa opción no la quería ni pensar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 2: Las mañanas e 


	2. Errores

CAPITULO 2: Mas allá de los extensos parajes de la ciudad, se levantaba una casa con grandes terrenos, cuyo interior era de una decoración simple, cualquiera diría que esa casa pertenecía a un Malfoy, y menos que dentro de ella habitaba una sangre sucia, junto a ese Malfoy, pero así era, Draco Malfoy estaba casado con Hermione Granger, a pesar de todas las represalias que diría su familia, y en especial su padre, el ser que ahora mas odiaba en el mundo, por lo que hizo años atrás, impedir que contrajera matrimonio con la mujer que amaba y ama, hizo que ella desapareciera durante el tiempo justo para que a Draco se le pasara, según su padre, ese capricho que tenia con Hermione, pero no fue asi y al verlo, intento deshacerse de ella, pero como siempre Potter, cambio sus planes de una forma drástica, y Draco se caso y el se resigno, por lo menos lo había echo, pero ninguno sabia cual eran sus planes para un futuro, si al menos ese futuro existía...  
  
  
  
La fiesta seguía, por lo menos para Harry, Ron y Draco, mientras Hermione y Ginny, los miraban de una estancia prudente.  
  
¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?-, pregunto Ginny viendo la situación de su marido.  
  
¿Tú y yo?-, preguntó, desconcertada Hermione, tambien viendo la situación del trío.- Pues nada, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Sabes como son y mas cuando están así, así que esperemos y cuando estén mas tranquilos atacamos.  
  
Tienes Razón-, dijo Ginny con tono de preocupación y a la vez de enojo, por lo que estaba viendo, Harry con una antigua novia y la chica no parecía querer apartarse de él, Ginny reaccionó e hizo ademán de levantarse para ir allí, pero fue parada por una mano, que se lo impedía, la mano pertenecía a su mejor amiga.  
  
No creo que sea una buena idea, harás que se ponga peor la situación-, le advirtió Hermione.  
  
Pero Hermione, ¿quieres verlo? ¡Mira!-, dijo señalando a la pareja que parecía juntarse cada vez mas.- ¿Qué pensarías tú si Pansy se acerca a Draco?- Pero no dio tiempo a responder, porque Pansy estaba ahí, acercándose a Draco, peligrosamente, y Draco no se encontraba en su mejor situación para tener conciencia de lo que hacia, así que Hermione simplemente se limitó a mirar, a mirar como Pansy Parkinson se acercaba a Draco con ojos llenos de deseo, lleno de lujuria, toda aquella que fue guardada durante tantos años, en su interior pensaba que al fin podía tener todo lo que deseaba, y al final lo conseguiría.  
  
¡Hermione!¿No vas a hacer nada?-, preguntó Ginny, mientras observaba a su amiga con cara de confusión.  
  
¿Qué quieres que hagas? ¿Qué vaya y le grite lo que esta haciendo?-, preguntó Hermione, al rato Ginny movió la cabeza en forma afirmación.- No lo voy a hacer, él debería saber lo que hace-, y en realidad era así, Draco era muy consciente de lo que hacia, pero se dejo llevar , porque no todos los días ves a una antigua novia, y mas si era como Pansy que durante todo este tiempo había cambiado mucho, ahora era mas atractiva.  
  
  
  
Ginny no aguantó mas y se llevo a Harry de esa fiesta, que parecía que ya estaba acabando, Hermione se quedo sólo para observar los movimientos de su marido y de Pansy, y esos movimientos no era de su agrado, ya que parecían una pareja de novios en una de esas conversaciones sobre lo que harían en un futuro. En varias ocasiones Draco levantaba la vista, sólo para ver los ojos de celos de Hermione y en su interior se sentía feliz, por levantar aquel sentimiento en ella, ¿quién lo diría, Hermione, celosa por culpa de Draco? Nadie se lo imaginaria, pero era así, a Draco sin que fuera consciente, se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios, al verla así, una sonrisa de complacencia con su persona, pero sobretodo una sonrisa de felicidad, de saber lo que verdaderamente Hermione sentía por él.  
  
Pero en una de esas ocasiones en la que la vio con Ron, que no era consciente lo que hacia, y su felicidad se transformó en celos, olvidando por completo a lo que Pansy decía, simplemente le importaba lo que hacia Ron junto a su mujer, junto a su Hermione, y lo que hacia Ron es acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de Hermione, mientras le decía cosas al oído, cosas de las cuales Hermione le respondía con una sonrisa, pero lo que le hizo levantarse de repente y separar a Ron de Hermione, era que la chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como muestra de gratitud. Su reacción no tardo en aparecer, rápidamente cogió a Hermione y la aparto del lugar, dejando a un Ron un poco desconcertado.  
  
¡DRACO! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-, peguntó la chica, parando a su marido, bruscamente.  
  
¿Hacer qué?-, preguntó, Draco en tono irónico.- ¿Separarte de Weasley? ¡PUES PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE PARECIAIS NOVIOS! ¡Y SABES COMO SOY RESPECTO A ÉL! ¡Y AUN ASI NO HACES NADA PARA REMEDIARLO!  
  
¡MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR! ¡ÉL QUE HABLABA AMOROSAMENTE CON SU EX -NOVIA!-, gritó Hermione, fuerte, pero no tanto como Draco, que estaba mas furioso que ella, además de llenos de celos.- ¡ADEMÁS ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? QUE NO LE HABLE?  
  
¡SERIA UNA BUENA SOLUCION!-, le respondió Draco.  
  
¡Pues no puedo! ¡ES UNO DE MI MEJORES AMIGOS!-, le gritó Hermione, al poco tiempo de decir esto, se desprendió de la mano que la aprisionaba el brazo y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio. Draco, sólo se limito a mirarla caminar, hacia esa puerta, y reaccionó cuando no la vio, hizo el mismo camino que su mujer y acabo saliendo del edificio, pero no vio a Hermione, la busco por todos los lados pero no la encontró, así que se resigno y se encaminó hacia su coche.  
  
  
  
¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#¬#  
  
La luz de su habitación, estaba encendida, al menos ese era el aspecto que presentaba, aunque verdaderamente, esa luz no pertenecía a la habitación sino al baño, donde Hermione, se estaba dando una ducha. Después de su pelea con Draco, no quería hacer otra cosa, no quería verle y menos para discutir, así que se apresuró a buscar un taxi y marchar a su casa, en donde no había nadie, pero al rato Draco estaría de vuelta o ¿quizás no? A veces sabia muy bien lo que Draco pensaba, pero en cambio, como en este momento lo que Draco iba a hacer no lo sabia en absoluto, tenia dos opciones, o marcharse y no volver en toda la noche a casa, u olvidar toda la discusión y regresar y actuar como no hubiera pasado nada, pero esa era una opción poco probable, ya que Draco no olvidaba así como así una discusión, y menos si el tema había sido Ron, así que Hermione eligió la opción de no verlo en toda la noche, para ella la peor opción de todas las posibles que habían, que no eran muchas. Así que con esa idea se acostó, con la idea de no verlo en toda la noche y quizás, en todo el día siguiente. A lo mejor no estaba tan lejos de lo que verdaderamente iba a ocurrir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente tenia una importante reunión, debido a nueva propuesta del ministerio, por lo que debía descansar y no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, que no era otra cosa que la angustia de saber en donde estaría Draco. El sonido de un timbre sonando le apartó de sus pensamientos, el timbre pertenecía a la puerta de entrada, se levantó de la cama, y durante el camino iba pensando en que no era Draco, ya que él tenia un juego de llaves, así que sus ilusiones se esfumaron con esa idea, y la verdad es que no estaba nada equivocada, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de tristeza de Harry, que tenia unos ojos llorosos, y sus hombros caídos, Hermione no necesitó ninguna prueba mas para saber lo que había pasado, Ginny lo había echado de casa, al menos durante esta noche, y Hermione le dio la razón, la actuación de Harry no era la mas correcta para un hombre casado y con un hijo, así que Ginny le castigó, como a un perrito sin dormir en su cama, y tambien le echo de casa. No eran muchas las noches que Harry alguna vez había dormido en casa de Hermione, pero claro, eso no lo sabia ni Ginny ni Draco, ya que si lo supieran habrían armado una buena, y hubieran pensado algo que no era verdad, y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Las pocas ocasiones, que Harry había dormido en casa de Draco, había dado la casualidad que él estaba de viaje y Ginny, siempre pensaba que Harry se iba a dormir a casa de Ron y cuando le llamaba a casa de este, Ron siempre le contestaba que si estaba ahí, aunque la verdad es que no era así, Ron sabia perfectamente en donde Harry se había metido, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos matrimonios se rompieran, bueno el de Hermione no tanto, pero aun así no había dicho nada, y las cosas siempre volvían a su cauce.  
  
  
  
La situación de Harry había que este se cayera mientras iba caminado, así que Hermione le tuvo que llevar durante todo el trayecto, al llegar el momento de subir las escaleras Hermione le tuvo que llevar a cuestas, así que al llegar al piso de arriba, le metió en la primera habitación que había, que casualmente era la suya, pero estaba demasiada cansada para llevarle a otro cuarto y así lo hizo. Le introdujo dentro de su dormitorio, en donde le dejo caer en la cama, y en donde Harry ni se inmuto de la caída, simplemente se limito a colocarse en una posición cómoda, para él y dormirse en un instante. Hermione, le tapo con las sabanas y encima de estas coloca una manta, ya que las temperaturas aun no eras muy calurosas por la noche, le dio las buenas noches y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando despacio la puerta, una vez en el pasillo se encamino a la habitación de invitados, que era la ultima del pasillo, esta habitación no era muy usada, solo cuando Harry se encontraba en situaciones como esta, y no eran muchas, solos unas dos veces al mes, las suficientes para que Hermione pusiera un colchón mejor, aunque Draco no sabia la causa de ese cambio.  
  
La habitación de huéspedes, era una habitación cuyas paredes eran de un color verde esmeralda, y de ellas colgaban cuadros de su época en Hogwarts, el suelo era cálido, y en el techo había una ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna y poder observar la oscuridad de la noche, a la izquierda de este cuarto había un armario empotrado y la derecha la entrada al baño, cuya ducha aun no habían arreglado, en el centro de la habitación y pegada a la pared se situaba la cama, una cama de matrimonio con un edredón nórdico, ya que, según Hermione, era más cómodo para ella. Hermione dejo caer su cuerpo, como había hecho con el de Harry, en la cama, se tapo con el edredón y dejo paso a los acontecimientos ocurridos esa noche, y mirando la oscura noche con sus estrellas colgando, dejo sus párpados pasar al fantástico mundo de los sueños.  
  
  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Draco iba pensado en lo que había pasado con su mujer, en como había reaccionado al verla junto a Weasley, y como ese beso había echo reventar de celos, ella sabia lo que pensaba de Ron y aun así no hacia nada para evitarlo, pero tambien tenia razón, era uno de sus mejores amigos y no podía separar de él, aunque él pensaba que no era la única causa por lo no se separaba de él, así que esa noche decidió no ir a su casa e ir a casa de su socio de empresa, un chico que conocía antes de su matrimonio con Hermione y del cual se hizo gran amigo, era un chico que daba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, y u chico humilde trabajador como solo los hay, y bastante buena persona, porque no lo era del todo, su mayor defecto según Draco, es que era Muggle, a pesar de estar casado con uno de ellos, aunque no lo era del todo, consideraba esa cualidad como un defecto, pero con el paso de los años, consiguió que no le importara mucho, solo a la hora de discutir sobre ello, que no eran muchas ocasiones.  
  
Su socio y amigo en ka vida, vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad, pero desde donde estaba Draco era mas rápido ir ahí que a su propia casa, así que no lo pensó dos veces se dirigió ahí, en donde la luz del porche estaba dada y la puerta de la verja abierta, una costumbre, de Peter, así se hacia llamar, porque no era su nombre verdadero, sino como una especie de mote, nadie sabia como se llamaba en verdad, tan solo unas pocas personas que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, entra las cuales se encontraba Draco, ya que al ser su mejor amigo tendría que saberlo, Peter sabia todas las preocupaciones que rondaban por la mente de Draco y de todos los problemas de su matrimonio con Hermione, Peter no sabia que su mejor amigo era un mago y seria una de las pocas cosas que nunca sabría de él, ya que Draco lo guardaba celosamente, como un gran secreto que debe ser ocultado del mundo que le rodeaba.  
  
Llamó a la puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho a se abierta, Peter apareció con su pijama y en su mano una taza de chocolate caliente, vio que delante de él estaba Draco y no tuvo que ver sus cara para saber lo que había pasado, ya que cuando Draco aparecía en mitad de la noche no era para discutir sobre el trabajo, sino porque algo grave había pasado con su esposa, y le dejo pasar. Los dos marcharon a la cocina, en donde Peter, que era un hombre de estatura media, con un buen cuerpo, mediana edad, de pelo corto de color castaño y ojos de color miel, le dio una taza de chocolate para calmar las penas y dejarlas pasar, Draco aceptó la taza de buena gana, sin discutirle nada, ahora no tenia ganas de ello.  
  
Y bien ¿qué ha pasado ahora?-, preguntó Peter, mientras los dos se sentaban en la mesa redonda del salón.  
  
¿Qué va a pasar? Lo de siempre, ese Weasley siempre por medio, intentando que relación con Hermione se rompa-, le contestó Draco sin muchas ganas.- Aunque Hermione lo niegue estoy seguro que eso es lo que quiere, que Hermione y yo nos separemos para que él pueda volver con ella y encima esta noche ha sido el colmo, porque ha empezado a susurrarle cosas al oído y ella no hacia otra cosa que sonreírle.  
  
Pero Draco, es su mejor amigo y eso son muestras de cariño nada más-, le decía Peter.- Eso no significa nada, solo cariño, son unos cuantos años de amistad.  
  
Sí, si lo sé, lo que pasa es que es él, Weasley, con Potter no pasa nada, pero en cambio con él sí, y si a eso añadimos que no tiene novia no crees que puedo temer algo-, preguntó Draco, con cara de querer que así fuera.  
  
¿Y qué? Simplemente puede que este esperando a la mujer perfecta-, le respondió Peter.- Además ¿con quién se casó Hermione, con Weasley o contigo? ¿Para qué se iba a casar contigo, enamorada de Weasley? ¿No crees qué deberías preguntarte esto, en vez de las otras preguntas?  
  
Puede que tengas razón-, fue la confirmación de Draco.  
  
Pues claro que la tengo, y ahora vete a dormir para mañana visitar a tu mujercita y disculparte-, le recomendó Peter. Draco, le tomó la palabra y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación en la que dormía en noches como estas, se pudo dormir tranquilo al oír las ultimas palabras de Peter, Hermione se había casado con él, ¿por qué lo hubiera hecho, sino por estar enamorada de él? Así que esa noche pudo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.  
  
  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza y no era de extrañar, sus ojos se abrieron para dar paso a la luz del sol, como siempre se olvido de echar las cortinas, y esa luz al despertar era lo que mas odiaba, porque no la podía soportar, era algo irritante, al ver los alrededores de la habitación vio que no era la suya, sino otra que le resultaba muy familiar, quizás había dormido ahí antes, ahora no recordaba el porque del que estaba ahí y ni donde estaba. La segunda pregunta fue respondida, al ver un cuadro de una chica de lisos cabellos castaños, cuyo vertido era blanco, y en sus manos sostenía un ramos de flores de distintos tipos, esa chica era su mejor amiga, y estaba en su casa, en la habitación de ella y de Malfoy, ahora quería saber la respuesta a la primera pregunta, que no tardaría en ser contestada.  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
"Se habrá despertado ya Harry, creo que después de lo de anoche, Ginny no lo querrá mas en casa a no ser que cambie y la entiendo, como puede ser así, Ginny lo daría todo por él, pero él solo se limita a poner obstáculos en su relación haciendo que empeore, y así no puede ser, se lo diré a Ginny, aunque sospechara de ello, pero se lo tengo que decir. Pero ya que Harry esta aquí, le podría reprochar todo lo de anoche, su comportamiento" Harry estaba despierto pero no quería que Hermione le reprochara nada en ese momento, así que se hizo el dormido para que el tiempo de su regaño tardara más, pero no pudo ser así, ya que Hermione salió del baño, vestida en su albornoz, con una toalla en la mano, en el momento en levantaba su cabeza y la vio.  
  
Bueno ¿qué tal has dormido?-, preguntó ella, con una mirada de enfado en sus ojos, Harry sabia lo que se avecinaba.  
  
¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Ahora no!-, exclamó Harry.- Ten un poco de compasión por mí.  
  
¿Qué tenga compasión por ti?-, preguntó irónicamente, Hermione.- ¿La tuviste anoche? ¿Crees que después de lo anoche debería tenerte compasión?  
  
El ruido de una puerta abriéndose, hizo que los dos levantaran sus cabezas, para ver quien era, pero no lo pudieron ver, solamente reconocieron su voz.  
  
-¿Cómo habéis podido hacer una cosa así?-, preguntó la voz fríamente y rápidamente salió, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Tanto Harry como Hermione, se quedaron de piedra, ¿qué era lo que había pensado de ellos? Los dos se miraron sabiendo la respuesta, y sabían que tenían que atacar, antes de que difundieran una cosa que no era verdad.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
En primer lugar quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen mis fics y me muestran su apoyo, gracias. Silux: me encanta como escribes, sigue así. Yuina: gracias por tu comentario me ayuda a seguir con el fic. KaroLoka dE Tom-MaLFoy: yo también puedo llegar a odiar a Ron, y no será con Ron con quien engañe Hermione a Draco.......XD LoraChang: gracias por apoyarme con tu rewiev, y lo que Lucius haga con Hermione será cosa del destino.  
  
Me despido no sin antes decir que adoro a mi niño ( mi jugador, Fernando Torres) y como no a Tom Felton, que me gusta mas como Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


	3. Arrepentimiento

SENTIR QUE PIERDES III  
  
La habitación se quedo callada, el sol, con sus primeros rayos iluminaba aquella habitación, las cortinas daban paso a esa luz y sus caras eran pálidas como la nieve, que cae en invierno, sus bocas permanecían cerradas, sus ojos tenían miedo y su respiración se podía oír entrecruzada, los dos pensaron que aquello que oyeron no era mas que el producto de su imaginación, después de una noche de marcha y se callaban por miedo a decir algo que no era lo correcto, permanecieron así durante varios minutos, unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para cada uno de ellos, unos minutos que determinaba su amistad, al igual que sus relaciones, ese miedo era debido al hecho ocurrido momentos antes. Ellos estaban discutiendo sobre lo que él hizo antes, y de la nada se oyó la voz, esa voz que tan bien conocían y sobre todo ella ,esa voz les dijo algo, que cualquiera hubiera pensado, si hubiera visto la situación en la cual se encontraban, ella saliendo del baño, mientras él se terminaba de levantar, y esa voz le reprocho algo de lo cual los dos sabia que nunca ocurriría, pero ocurrió. Él decidió hablar, después de estar mirándola durante todos minutos, en que pensó lo ocurrido  
  
-Creo que se mejor que salgamos a buscarle antes de que diga algo que no es verdad-, dijo en un tono de preocupación.  
  
-Yo creo que no servirá de nada, le conozco, se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza y no conseguiremos sacársela.  
  
Pero, Hermione, tenemos que intentarlo, no podemos permitir que piense algo que nunca ha ocurrido-, dijo Harry muy confiado.  
  
¡HARRY! ¡Es mi marido!¿Crees que no le conozco?-, levantó la voz, Hermione.- ¡NO nos escuchara, ni siquiera tendrá la delicadeza de mirarnos s la cara!  
  
¡HERMIONE SI SE LO DICE A GINNY MI VIDA SE HABRA ACABADO!-, le reprochó Harry a Hermione., y con ello se marchó de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Hermione se guardó las lágrimas, hasta que no pudo mas, sabia como era Draco y había pensado algo que no era, pero no iba ser fácil quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, ahora se lo contaría a Ginny, de eso estaba segura y no volvería pisar aquella casa nunca, lo que mas le dolía era el hecho de que seguro que no quería mirarla a los ojos, no le preemitiría mirarle a la cara y él, la intentaría rebajar hasta humillarla en publico, estaba segura de que eso lo haría, y sus ánimos bajaron mas aun, hasta que llego al suelo y se acabo cayendo en él, sintió el frío suelo bajo su cuerpo y las gotas mojando sus dedos, su cabeza se apoyaba en la pared y sus rodillas eran dobladas y protegida por sus brazos, solamente quería sentir el calor, el calor que le faltaba en ese momento y que le faltaría por el resto de su vida. Harry tenia razón, si Draco se lo contaba a Ginny, y de eso estaba segura, no solo estaría su vida destrozada, sino también la de Harry, y eso no lo podía permitir, ya era bastante con ella, como para que pagar Harry, por ello, aunque su humillación fuera mas de la que ya tendría, tenia que impedir que Ginny se enterara de ello, pero pensaba que si iba con esa mentalidad Draco estaría aun mas seguro de que si había hecho algo malo, pero eso en ese momento le daba igual, una vida destrozada era suficiente. ^^*^^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenias razón padre, no era mas que tiempo el que se acabar todo, ¿por qué no te hice caso y en cambio arruine mi vida?-, una fría voz, murmuraban estas palabras, a un hombre moribundo, tumbado en una cama, que parecía que a cada palabra que decía respecto a una mujer, sonreía.- Y yo tenia miedo de Weasley y mira con quien se fue a liar, con Potter, pensaba que por lo menos tenia consideración con Ginny, con la que considera amiga y lo que ha demostrado es que es mas traidor de lo que una persona puede ser, ¿cómo he llegado a estar tan ciego durante todo este tiempo? Y lo mas vergonzoso de todo es que lo hacia en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama, ¿cómo ha podido ser así de descarada? Pensaba que la conocía, pero me equivoque y lo que mas me duele es el hecho de que tú me avisaste, tú dijiste lo que haría y yo solamente estaba cegado `por el amor que sentía, si sentía, porque lo único que puedo sentir por ella ahora es odio, la odio por hacerme vivir en una mentira en la que ella era la protagonista y yo simplemente un personaje secundario, la odio porque ahora se como verdaderamente es, y no es la chica dulce que parecía aparentar, ni la chica tímida, reservada, callada, la adorable Hermione que todos conocíamos, en verdad ella no es mas que como las demás, una mujer en la que no puede confiar y que te miente con la persona menos sospechosa, de Hermione me lo podría haber esperado, pero de Harry que parecía tan feliz con Ginny y su hijo, y es lo que mas me duele, el daño que le va a provocar a Ginny saber la verdad de la situación, si, porque se lo pienso decir, merece que sepa la verdad y la verdad es que su marido se acuesta con mi mujer,!a saber durante cuanto tiempo llevan así! ¡Es que no lo quiero no pensar! ¡No quiero pensar en cuanto tiempo he estado cegado! Pero mas vale tarde que nunca, NO¿? Padre si supieras cuanto te necesito ahora, para que me ayudaras con este tema, para que me orientaras por lo que tengo que hacer, para que me volvieras a ayudar a ser el antigua Draco, el frío y cruel Draco, el que detestaba los sangre sucias y odiaba a Potter, como desearía que te pusieras bien y que mejoraras para volver a ser como siempre, como desearía que Hermione pagara por lo que ha hecho, y se que con tu presencia yo seré fuerte y sabré como hacérselo pagar...- Lucius, empezó a dejar de respirar, lentamente su respiración se volvía cada vez mas baja, Draco se asustó y rápidamente fue echado de la habitación, por los médicos, su madre estaba junto a el, intentado tranquilizarle, sus nervios eran superiores a sus fuerzas y no podía dejar de pensar.  
  
¡MADRE NO SE PUEDE MORIR- gritaba Draco a su madre, que estaba igual de nerviosa que él, por ello no dejaba de temblar, mientras se mantenía sentada en la silla.-¡AHORA NO SE PUEDE MORIR! ¡LE NECESITO! ¡LE NEESITO PARA AYUDARME, AHORA QUE ME HE DADO CUENTA DE LA VERDAD!  
  
¡Draco por favor! ¡Yo tampoco quiero que se muera!-, le respondía la madre, sus nervios ahora estaban al limite.- ¡Se me destrozaría la vida! ¡Pero ¿qué quieres que hagamos?! ¡No podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda esperar!-.  
  
Y esperar es lo que hicieron durante unos minutos, que para los dos de ellos, se hicieron eternos, eternos porque parecía que nadie les avisaba de nada, que todo parecida perdido, pero la luz permitió ver el principio del túnel, el medico salió con cara de tristeza, y esa cara hacia de suponer lo peor, para Draco y su madre, sobre la situación de Lucius y la noticias que traían, se podrían decir que no eran las mejores que esperaban.  
  
  
  
^^^*^^^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Gracias de veras por todos los review, que he recibido y que espero que no dejen de ser recibidos XD.  
  
SILUX: muchas gracias por seguir poniendo review, y respecto si Hermione ama de verdad a Draco, has algo que tengo guardado para final, XD, no sere mala.  
  
YVERNE: gracias, por las felicitaciones y si, yo tambien deseo que sigas leyondo ( es obvio, no¿?)  
  
LORA CHANG: bueno, pues parece que les han pillado, XD, espero qu no fuera tan obvio, aunque creo que si lo era, no¿?  
  
ARWEN BLACK: aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta de quien los pillo, creo que si hubiera sido Ron no hubiera reaccionado asi, o si¿? Gracias por tu rewiev.  
  
KAROLOKA DE FELTON-MALFOY: pues no se si decirte que me has dado una idea, respecto a lo de Ginny y Draco, pero no se si llevarla a cabo, ya que según tu te moririas, espero que no sea asi, y la verdad es que si, a quien se lo ocurre hacer algo asi¿? ¡A MI! XD.  
  
ARASHI: pues si, creo que si los hara sufrir y mucho, pro como tu dices sin que haya sangre, ponder un duelo y morira alguien, pero en que epoca vivo¿? Y Ginny, ya la has visto, pasando de todo y de nada, bonito juego de palabras XD.  
  
Ha querido publicar esto en las visperas de mi cumple,MAÑANA!!!! AL FIN!!!XD  
  
FELICIDADES ALBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno ya saben, espero que no les haya aburrido y dejen rewiev que eso siemre ayuda a uno, XD  
  
D R A C O & H E R M I O N E 


	4. consecuencias

SENTIR QUE PIERDES IV  
  
La casa se veia tan vacia, ningún ruido, nadie que descolocara las cosas, ningunos pies que bajaran por las escaleras, la televisión apagada, la radio igual, los armarios con las puertas bien cerradas, y todo lo de dentro bien colocado, los libros en cada estante, todo era como Hermione lo hubiera deseado, ya que Draco siempre lo descolocaba todo, pero no sabia que para tener eso asi, el precio era tan caro, no se dio cuenta, de que manera lo pagaba, seguia ahí, arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación, derramando las pocas lagrimas que la quedaban, para poder levantarse del suelo e iniciar un nuevo dia, o para ella, iniciar la peor pesadilla de su vida, sabia lo que se jugaba, pero pensaba que iba a ganar la partida y simplemente la perdio sin mover ficha, y ahora se encontraba en ese situación, tirada en su habitación, con todas sus cosas y las de él, sabia que tenia que recogerlas, al fin y al cabo era la casa de él, no de ella, eso estaba explícito en el contrato, pero no iba a recoger las cosas, no sin antes hacer una visita a alguien, que sabia que estaria contento de que su matrimonio hubiera acabado.  
  
¿De verdad, Ginny?-, preguntó un hombre, algo alegre, por la declaración de su mujer.- ¿De verdad que Malfoy no te ha contado nada?  
  
¿Qué me tiene que contar?-, preguntaba ella, con algo de sospecha.  
  
¡Oh! ¡Nada!-, exclamó él, en sus adentros sólo reinaba la felicidad y la inmensa alegria de saber, que Malfoy, aun no habia abierto la boca para nada, cruzaba los dedos, a que siguiera asi, por toda la eternidad.  
  
La sala era fría, pero aun asi, el frio se hizo mas intenso al ver ese hombre con mirada baja que susurraba palabras que nadie podia oir.  
  
Al fin llego hasta donde se encontrba las dos personas esperando por él, su aspecto no era nada comparado con el miedo en sus miradas, el miedo a que hubiera ocurrido lo peor de lo que querian, sus manos temblabam y el labio inferior no dejba de moverse.  
  
La situación del señor, es estable, ya ha despertado, pero le mantendremos en observación durante los próximos días, todo sea por su mejoria.  
  
Nadie pudo ver la alegria, que se apodero del cuerpo de Draco,aunque en un rincón de su corazon sentia un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir con su mujer, pero eso fue olvidado al recordar como la habia encontrado aquella mañana y en que circunstancia, asi que la alegria le invandio todo el cuerpo, el corazon, su padre estaba a salvo de morir, y ahora lo unico que queria era disfrutar del tiempo que no habia disfrutado por culpa de ella, por el amor que sentia por ella, un padre era solo una unica persona, y mujeres habia muchas en el mundo, y ahora se daba cuenta de que habia cambiado a su padre por una mujer que le habia traicionado y le habia hecho el mayor daño posible y no con el hombre que esperaba que ocurriese, sino con el hombre que se le podia considerar amigo, y eso le desconcertaba aun mas,ese hombre tenia su vida resuelta ¿por qué iba a destrozarla? Esa era la preguntaba que le atormentaba la metne una y otra vez, la pregunta que seria contestada por una persona que acababa de entrar.  
  
¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-, fue si primera reaccion, no se controlo, fue directa a ella y la agarró del brazo, para sacarla a la calle.- ¿Crees que despues de lo que me hiciste deberias estar aquí?  
  
Draco, por favor....  
  
¡NO vuelvas a llamarme Draco! ¡Ese nombre no debe ser ensuciado por una sangre sucia como tu!-, ahí estaba volvia a ser el mismo Draco de nuevo, el que odiaba a los sangre sucias, como ella, pero en algun rincón de su cuerpo le invadia los deseos de disculparse con ella, por lo que acababa de hacer, por el daño que la habia causado al gritarle eso y la vio, las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y reposaron en la mano que se mantenia en sus brazo, sus ojos bajaron la mirada se mantuvo en el suelo, cuando dejo de caer lagrimas levantó la mirada y le vio, con los ojos directos a los suyos.  
  
Siento, haber ensuciado tu nombre-, esa declarion le desconcentró, le sorprendió.- Siento haber destrozado tu vida, durante los ultimos año, porque eso es lo que hice, siento haberte cambiado y haberte separado de tu padre,él es mas importante que yo,sólo espero que me perdones algún dia, no porque lo viste esta mañana, sino por lo que te he hecho inconscientemente....  
  
¿Asi que admites lo de esta mañana?  
  
No lo admito, pero no te voy a negar lo que viste, y ¿sabes lo que viste? a dos personas en una habitación.  
  
¡A mí no me pareció eso!-, gritó Draco.- ¡Ví a mi mujer en nuestra cama hablando con otro hombre, que resultó ser su mejor amigo! ¡¿Y a saber lo que hiciteis esta noche?!  
  
No me voy a disculpar por algo que no hice, sólo te pido que no le cuentes a Ginny nada de lo que viste, no quiero que ver la vida de Harry como la mia, el tiene mas que perder que yo, solo eso-, se deshizo de la mano que aun la sujetaba el brazo y caminó a la salida.- ¡Ah! Enhorabuena por la recuperación de tu padre, ya me he entarado, y una ultima cosa, esta tarde tendras la casa vacia, a tu disposición.- Y le volvio a sorprender, esa casa, la cual habia sido decorada por todo el amor del mundo,esa casa iba a ser abandonada por una de las personas que la constituia y necesitaba.- ¿Y a dónde iras?-, preguntó ante la confusión de Hermione.  
  
No sé, ya me las apañare-, y con esa ultima aclaración desaparecio de los ojos de Draco, dando lugar a un vacio a su mirada. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento, despues de lo que la hizo, no esperaba verla y menos en aquella casa. Pansy Parkinso estaba delante de él, con una mirada llena de inocencia.  
  
Hola, Draco me he enterado de la recuperación de tu padre, estpy muy alegre por ello, ¿crees que tu madre estara en disposiocion de visitas?-, preguntó  
  
Claro, pasa yo te llevare con ella-, y juntos los dos se marcharon hacia dentro de la casa, en donde una mujer esperaba por la llegada de Draco, para entrar en la habitación para ver a Lucius.  
  
¡Vaya! ¡Si traes visitas!-, exclamó Narcisa.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Pansy? Durante todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto has mejorado mucho, te has convertido en toda una señorita digna de admiraracion.  
  
Gracias, señora Malfoy, me encuentro muy bien-, respondió Pansy.- ¿Y usted como se encuentra?  
  
Pues ahora me encuentro muy bien, supongo que te habras enterado de la recuperación de mi marido, y no puedo estar mas feliz, al igual que Draco, ha sido mucho lo que me hemos tenido que pasar, pero ha merecido la pena, al menos es lo que creo, ahora Lucius vera de nuevo a su familia unida, como siempre debio de ser.- Esto ultimo lo dijo, mirando a Draco con enojo, y con esa mirada Draco supo que parte de la culpa la tenia él, despues de todo él fue quien separo a su familia, con su matrimonio y ahora se arrepentia de ello.- Pero bueno, cuéntanos lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo.  
  
Bueno, terminada de graduarme me marche a estudiar al extranjero, sólo dure unos años, asi que me trasladaron aquí,en donde he acabado la carrera y ahora estoy trabajando como modelo en una empresa de alta costura.  
  
¿Y qué tal tu vida amorosa? No dudo que tengas muchos pretendientes perdidos por el mundo.  
  
Jajaja, bueno ha habido algun que otro romance perdido por ahí, pero nada serio-, respondió Pansy.  
  
¡Qué bueno! Asi puedes iniciar una relacion con Draco.  
  
¡Madre!-, exclamó Draco.  
  
Pensaba que Draco estaba casado, con esa Granger, despues de graduarse y...  
  
Asi es-, respondio Draco.  
  
Pero no pòr mmucho tiempo, despues de lo que te hizo, creo que la pediras el divorcio- añadió su madre.  
  
¿Qué hizo?-, perguntó curiosa Pansy.  
  
Se acos...  
  
¡Nada que merezca la pena contar!-, exclamó Draco  
  
¡Cómo que no!, supongo que la pediras el divorcio, no merece la pena que estes casado con una mujer como esa, y encima sangre sucia, eso seria la sorpresa mas grande para tu padre, despues de su recuperación, si no lo haces tú lo hare yo, y sabes que lo hare-, le reclamó su madre.- Ve pensándotelo.  
  
Que si, que si madre lo hare-, pero no queria hacerlo, no queria pensar en separarse de Hermione, a pesar delo que le habia hecho, no queria pensar en lo que haria ella, despues de su divorcio, en lo que haria lejos de él y donde estaria ahora, si estaria en su casa o ya estaria lejos de ahí, si aun estaria recogiendo las cosas, o en cambio las habia dejado y no las habia tocado, para nada. 


	5. VIolacion

_Lamento haber hecho esperar a las personas que gustosas leen mi fic, he aqui la continuacion. Espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora lo ha hecho._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Las cosas ya habian sido recogidas en tan poco tiempo que Draco pensó que su mujer había sido ayudada y nada menos que por Harry Potter, claro estaba para Ron que se equivocaba. Se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa en donde se situaba un par de libros, libros que adoraba Hermione por encima de cualquier otra cosa, libros que habían sido olvidados en esa mesa, los tocó suavemente como renanciendo el recuerdo perdido de una epoca pasada, y tan pasada._

_- Draco...- La voz de la chica le desconcertó por completo.- Será mejor que te des prisa o se nos hara tarde._

_Un ruido despertó a los dos de la conversacion que estaban teniedno y ambos dieron la vuelta para contemplar a una castaña que sorprendida se introducia en la casa._

_- Perdón...- Dijo como saludo. Pansy la miraba friamene y Draco intentaba saber en que había fallado en la relación.- Vengo a recoger un par de cajas que se quedaron arriba en el desván.- Sin esperar respuesta alguna se hizo a las escaleras que las subio dificultosa pues sus pies pesaban, al ser conocedora de las presencias de las dos personas en la casa._

_- Tu madre no te perdonara que no le hayas dicho nada...- Dijo Pansy, intentando sacar a Draco de su ensimismamiento._

_- Pansy...-La llamó el chico po primera vez.- Refresa al coche._

_- Pero....._

_- He dicho que regreses al coche.- Draco intentaba no perder los nervios. La chica disgustada abandonó la casa y con ello la amenaza de saberse descubierto de lo que iba a hacer. Subió las escaleras sigiloso, poco a poco, cada peldaño era un atreviemiento y una perdicion, cuando llegó a la puerta que le separaba del desván respiró aliviado y abrió difcultosamente la puerta, para entrar con el mismo sigilo con el que habia subido las escaleras._

_Hermione se asustó del súbito golpe que la puerta dio, pues juraria que la habia dejado cerrada._

_-¿Estaras contenta?- Preguntó deliberadamente DRaco a su todavia mujer.- Vas a conseguir lo que tanto has querido desde el principio..._

_- Mira Malfoy.- Le volvia a llamar por su apellido, no que había manchado su nombre.- NO tengo ganas de discutir contigo, todavia no, ya empezaremos cuando comencemos las negociaciones del divorcio._

_- ¿Quien ha hablado de divorcio?- Preguntó sarcastico el rubio.- Porque yo no._

_- Tú no... Pero de seguro que tu padre no querra que sigas casado con una sangre sucia pudiendo separarte de ella despues de lo que supuestamente he hecho... Asi que dejemos las cosas claras._

_- Ni por un momento te puedes olvidar de mi padre.- Espetó el rubio.- La conciencia te remuerde...._

_- NO es la conciencia....-Siguió la castaña.- Eres tú, aunque no me creas solo deseo tu bien y tu bien ahora y siempre lo ha sido es junto a tu padre, nunca debimos profundizar esto._

_-¿Esto?- Preguntó extrañado el chico.- ¿Acaso nuestra relacion se ha transformado en algo que se pueda tocar? No Hermione te equivocas, nunca debí casarme contigo, sabiendo lo que eras, una mera sangre sucia ademas de una ramer..._

_- Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy...- Le cortó la chica.- El pasado es algo que nunca vuelve. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo personas a las que atender._

_- ¿Cómo a POtter?- Preguntó enojado el chico, por la situacion._

_- Pues si, como a Harry.- Respondió la chica, intentó abrir la puerta que el chico había cerrado, pero le fue imposible, pus su marido situaba su fuerte mano sobre ella._

_- No voy a permitir que te burles de mi, como lo haces con los demas.- Amenazó el rubio, mirandola fieramente._

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó irónica Hermione.- ¿Cerrarme de por vida aqui? Dejate de tonterias._

_- No pensaba en eso en exactamente.- Ahora su mirada era mucho mas peligrosa, su mano giró el pomo de la puerta cerrando por completo esta y se giró hacia su mujer. se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, amenazando con cada paso que daba._

_- Draco...-La chica estaba realmente asustada.- Esto no tiene ninguna gracia ya..._

_-¿Quien ha dicho que en algun momento la tuviera?-Pregunto el joven, mientras agarraba firmemente la cintura de su mujer.- Ahora, quieras o no me daras lo que por derecho me pertenece y nunca debiste dar a Potter._

_- Sueltame, por favor...-Suplicaba la chica, llena de miedo._

_- ¡NO!- Gritó el chico enfurecido.- Eres mía Hermione, me perteneces, tu cuerpo, tu alma son mios, tus besos son mios.- Y la besó salvajemente intentando profunizar el beso mas alla de lo que la chica le dejaba. esta e rechaza por lo que solamene hizo aumentar la colera del rubio que golpeandola violentamente acabo tirada en el suelo a disposicion de su marido._

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó asustada la chica viendo como su marido, se acercaba a ella y adivinando sus intenciones._

_- Solamente voy a tomar lo que es mio, ¿no lo ha hecho Potter sin pertenercerle? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?- Preguntó ironico el rubio._

_- Draco por favor......_

_- Malfoy para ti.....- Y la beso en el cuello, en aquellos lugares en donde su piel era visible, hasta llegado el momento de descubrir mas piel, por lo que comenzo a desvestirla. La chica peleaba con cuanto podía, pero llagado el momento se cansó por lo que solamente se yuvo que quedar quieta a disposicion de su marido.- Jamas pense que tendría que hacer esto para hacerte mia....¡Pero tu lo has querido asi!_

_- ¡Draco por favor recapacita!- Las ultimas suplicas de hermione esperabn ser escuchadas por alguien._

_-¡NO!- Gritó el chico colerico.- ¡¡Potter me ha despojado de lo que e smio yo ahora me lo cobrare!_

_- Por favor Harry y yo no hemos nada.- La ropa cada vez era menos y la violencia con la que era tratada aumentaba cada vez mas y sin poder evitar el grito se sobrevino a las circunstancias. Draco acababa de recuperar lo que era suyo a la fuerza y con ello aumento lo que solamente el tiempo borraria de la mente de la castaña, llegado el momento las disculpas de poco valdrían y los hechos se sobreencogerian al futuro. Draco violó a Hermione, de la forma en que un hombre enamorado lo haría, de l forma en que un hombre enfadado lo haria y de la forma en un hombre lo har_

**No olvideis los rewies eh!!! Ahora que me he puesto de nuevo con la historia a ver si la voy a dejar por culpa del desanimo.**

**Nos vemos y se me cuidan.**


End file.
